Angelon
by Blanket77
Summary: Berlari dalam kegelapan dan bersembunyi. Biarkan insting membawamu pergi. Berawal dari sebuah pengkhianatan, membuat semuanya berubah. Dendam, amarah dan teriakan kesakitan menjadi satu. We will save you ―angelon. / EXO cast / KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, ChanBaek, Kaisoo, HunHan / Romance Fantasy! / Warn: BL! / RnR please.


_**A/N: **__Oke, Blanket tahu kalo masih ada utang ff multishot dan tiga ff oneshot, tapi mau gimana lagi? Udah gatel banget mau publish xD /digetok. Akhirnya Blanket remake ulang ff ini dan ganti cast. Semoga suka~_

_._

* * *

_._

_Kami datang._

_Kami pergi._

_Berlalu begitu saja bagai angin._

_Sebarkan ketakutan bagi sang pengkhianat._

_Cahaya rembulan bersinar terang._

_Waktu yang tepat untuk berburu._

_Padamkan lampu dan bersembunyilah. _

_Karena kami akan menemukanmu._

―_**Deadhis.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_Kami mengendap._

_Kami berlari._

_Bagai rusa di tengah malam._

_Berkerumun dan berbaur, menghilangkan jejak kami._

_Sinar rembulan bersinar._

_Waktunya untuk segera bersembunyi._

_Padamkan lampu dan menghilang._

_Pastikan kau tidak ditemukan._

―_**Angelon.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Cast:**__ All EXO member_

_**Genre:**__ Fantasy, Mistery, Romance, Family._

_**Rating:**__ M __―for bloody scene and hard plot._

_**Length:**__ Chapter_

_**Pair:**__ KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan._

_**Warning: **__AU/Typos/BL!/Fantasy/Bloody scene_

_**Remember, this is just fiction, not real!**_

_._

* * *

_._

Pernahkah kalian mendengar sebuah dongeng? Dongeng mengenai sebuah cinta terlarang. Perselingkuhan atas nama cinta dan pengorbanan. Membuat dua kubu terkuat dunia bertikai, dan menjadikan seseorang yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban. Jika kalian belum pernah mendengar tentang dongeng tersebut, akan aku ceritakan.

Pasang telinga kalian lebar-lebar dan dengarkan dengan seksama. Karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya.

Semua berawal dari masa dimana dewa masih memunculkan wujudnya di hadapan manusia, iblis masih bermukim di atas pemukaan bumi, dan saat manusia masih dapat menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalnya. Saat seorang dewa jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Dengan rencana dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya, sang dewa berhasil mendapatkan sang manusia.

Semua berjalan sempurna dan sesuai rencana. Hingga pada suatu pagi yang cerah, sang manusia dan pelayan setianya ―seorang pemuda keturunan _angelon_, makhluk surga tingkat rendah, turun ke bumi untuk memetik beberapa tangkai bunga bumi.

Sang manusia melihat seorang pria ―sang iblis, yang tengah memburu seekor kijang. manusia tersebut jatuh dalam pesona dan ketampanan raja iblis tersebut. Mata bertemu mata. Hatinya telah berlabuh ke tempat yang benar. Rembulan bersinar penuh, menjadi saksi bisu sebuah perbuatan terlarang yang mengatas namakan cinta. Bibir bertemu bibir. Sang pelayan menutup mata dan telinganya, mengunci rapat kebenaran. Sebuah senyum terlukis dan malam berlalu begitu saja.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan tenang. Sang manusia dan iblis masih terus bertemu. Menjalin hubungan terlarang itu dalam diam. Dengan bantuan _angelon_ ―sang pelayan, yang mengangguk dengan patuh. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, dengan penuh kebencian dan amarah, sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

Sepasang mata milik _deadhis_ ―pelayan sang iblis.

Dengan amarah yang meluap dan karena cintanya pada sang majikan yang tidak pernah terbalas, _deadhis_ mengungkapkan semuanya kepada sang dewa. Mendengar hal tersebut, dewa yang marah dan merasa tersakiti, memisahkan sang manusia dan iblis.

Iblis dijatuhkan ke dasar bumi paling dalam. Tempat dimana amarah, kebencian dan keputus asaan bersarang. Tempat yang nampak seperti neraka dengan jilatan api yang menyala-nyala. Sang iblis terluka. Menutup pintu hatinya dan mengurung diri dalam kemegahan istananya.

Lalu sebuah kabar bahagia datang. Membuat sang dewa melupakan pengkhianatan sang manusia, bersuka cita dan larut dalam kegembiraan. Seorang anak akan lahir. Penerus kekuasaannya. Sementara sang manusia dan pelayannya saling bertatap, mengisyaratkan sebuah kecemasan yang sangat beralasan.

Hari-hari kembali berlalu dengan kebahagiaan. Hingga saat bulan purnama bersinar terang, suara sang anak terdengar mengalun merdu. Sang dewa tersenyum cerah, menyibakkan kelambu yang menutupi sang anak.

Namun bukanlah sebuah kebahagiaan yang didapatnya, melainkan amarah yang sebelumnya terkubur kini kembali meluap. Di hadapannya kini, seorang bayi dengan rupa menyerupai bentuk asli sang iblis. Dengan sayap buruk dan kuku-kuku panjangnya. Harus dia akui bahwa anak itu sangatlah tampan, namun dia juga harus mengakui bahwa itu bukanlah darah dagingnya.

Sang dewa menatap bayi itu marah, bersiap untuk menghancurkannya. Namun sang manusia dengan seluruh kekuatannya berhasil memukul mundur sang dewa. Dengan tubuh penuh luka, sang manusia mendekati anaknya dan memberikan seluruh kekuatannya kepada sang anak. Merubah ―atau lebih tepatnya menyamarkan- wujud sang anak. Membuatnya menyerupai keturunan _angelon_. Dengan napas yang hampir habis, sang manusia menyerahkan anaknya ke pelayan setianya. Menyuruhnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang anak apapun yang terjadi.

Sang pelayan mengangguk patuh dan berlalu secepat angin, menghilang dalam kegelapan. Meninggalkan sang manusia dengan hembusan napas terakhirnya. Dewa yang mengetahui hal itu marah. Memerintahkan _deadhis_ untuk memburu anak itu, membunuhnya bagaimana caranya. Sang _deadhis_ tersenyum senang dan pergi.

Dewa mencabut kekuatan dari para manusia, menghilangkan ingatannya dan menghilangkan dirinya dari pandangan mereka. Hingga saat ini, _angelon_ dan _deadhis_ masih terus saling mengejar. Berlari hingga salah satu dari mereka terbunuh.

Saat malam hari, saat bulan bersinar terang, perhatikan sekelilingmu. Lihat apakah kau dapat menemukan mereka berdua di kegelapan malam?

Perhatikan dan amatilah.

.

* * *

.

_'We will save you.' __―__**angelon**__._

_._

* * *

_._

―**To Be Continue―**

.

* * *

.

_Gimana? Gimana? Lanjut? Lanjut? Ini masih prolog loh, kalo banyak yang suka, Blanket kasih lanjutannya. Tapi nanti kalo Beauty and The Beast Complex atau Ramoeus salah satunya udah ada yang kelar, baru lanjut, ok?_

_Blanket publis pake modem tante Blanket ini xP siapa yang mau beliin pulsa modem? Oh ya udah pernah dipublish di salah satu fp di facebook dan straight. Trus Blanket remake total dan dijadiin BL._

**Last, mind to review?**


End file.
